


Good Boys

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock & Ball Torture, Coercion, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Dehumanization, Gaslighting, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Painplay, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation, collaring, dark!fic, face fucking, romnoncon, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: They took young men off the streets every day, but it wasn’t often they found them as pretty as this. When they did find boys that were beautiful and thin, they bypassed usual procedures and took them straight to the boss. Identical twins, Peter and Ben Parker, were exactly what the boss was looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Ben are seventeen and may or may not be underage by your perspective
> 
> This is not the kind of fic that ends in rescue or escape, please don't expect it.

Peter’s fingers were twisted tightly with Ben's. He trembled as they both were marched in line with the other boys. The air was cold on their bare skin, but it was the hungry gazes of the men around them that gave them goosebumps.

“Those two,” someone said. A man stepped away from where he leaned against the wall. His gun lowered until it was in front of the tightly hugging twins. “What do you think?” He looked at another man over his shoulder.

The other man grinned and all of his front teeth were golden. “Oh yeah, Stark’s gonna love them.” He whistled. “Damn. A face that pretty… And there’s two of them.”

The first man chuckled. “A replacement for when the first one breaks. Alright, you two, follow me.”

Another man stepped up and nudged Peter in the back with his gun. Whimpering Peter clung to Ben as they followed. Their bare feet padded across cold concrete, then up cinder block stairs, then onto pergo wooden floors.

The inside of the building was beautiful with chandeliers and a brick fireplace. They climbed the red and gold carpeted stairs to the second floor and then marched into a red carpeted bedroom.

In the room were three more men with guns and one without. It was clear he didn’t need one. The others would follow his every order. He held everyone in the room in his palm. The air they breathed was his to take. Yet, when he looked at Peter and Ben for a moment this powerful man lost composure. He was hunger and desire, leaning forward in his chair on the edge of his seat. Then sat back cool and calm.

“What do we have here?” His voice was just as his face, pretty but masculine. “Identical twins. And such pretty faces.”

“We’re people, you know!” Ben barked, stepping forward, pushing Peter behind him. Peter clung to his hip. “We’re not toys.”

The man smiled. “Is that so?”

Ben glanced at the men around them. “You can’t just kidnap people. We have a family!”

“I’m certain they’ll miss you dearly. You seem like just valuable boys after all.”

Ben huffed and Peter poked him gently in the back. “Don’t, Ben,” he whispered.

“How sweet,” said the man. Then he nodded to the men who had lead them into the room.

Guns pointed in their directions again and they were lead from the room into another. Peter froze when he saw the big bed and thick gold curtains over the windows.

“You don’t think…” Peter whispered.

Ben took his hand and carefully pulled him along until the guns were less forceful in their faces. The men stayed near the door, leaving the boys to huddle on the floor in the middle of the room.

“I don’t know, Peter,” Ben said quietly to his brother.

“What are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know.” Ben wrapped an arm around Peter and held him close. “We’ll be okay. As long as we’re together.”

“I don’t like the way that man looked at us,” Peter breathed, then the door opened and in walked the man in question. When the door closed again they were left alone with him.

“Well boys, how do you like it?” He gestured to the room around them. “I hope you find it comfortable as you won’t be leaving this room for a very long time. In fact, never. You will never leave this room.”

“Who are you?” Peter asked.

“My friends call me Tony.” He winked. “You will call me Mr. Stark.”

“Stark like the billionaire?”

“That’s right, baby,” Mr. Stark said. “Now, let me tell you how this works before you get any cute ideas.” He walked around them and sat on the end of the bed. “If I like you, you get to live here. If I don’t, then my boys will take you both out into the woods and shoot you in the head. When they’re done, their won’t be a body left for the police to recover. You with me so far?”

Ben nodded, but Peter was frozen.

“You will do whatever I ask you to without question and you will be fed three meals a day, have clean running water in your bathroom, and cable television to keep you busy. You’ll live in this room and you’ll want for nothing. But you have to make it worth my while to take care of you.”

Mr. Stark spread his hands, gesturing broadly. “I’m sure you’d rather stay here than find out what bullets feel like so let’s see if you can pass the test, shall we?”

“What do you want us to do?” Peter asked, quiet and trembling.

“I’m so glad you asked, sweetheart,” the man smiled so charming that Peter found himself smiling back. “What are your names?”

“Peter. And this is Ben,” he said.

“Peter and Ben,” Mr. Stark repeated. “Peter, what I want you to do, while you’re so cozy in your brother’s arms, is give him a little kiss.”

Peter blushed. He looked at Ben in the corner of his eye. Then he turned and kissed him on the cheek. Ben’s eyes squeezed shut.

“You know that’s not what I meant, angel. Remember what will happen if you can’t make me happy?” Mr. Stark warned. “Now, kiss him like you mean it. He might think you don’t really love him.”

Ben turned his head so they were facing each other. “It’s okay, Pete,” he whispered.

Peter was afraid to anger the man, but it upset him to think he was violating his brother, too. The image of a bullet in his brother’s forehead was what he saw as he gripped Ben’s arm and leaned in close. Their lips pressed together.

Ben was soft, breath hot, his lips tasted sweet. They had kissed once before. Curious as to how it felt. But they had both felt guilty, knowing that it wasn’t right. They weren’t supposed to do that. This felt guilty, too. But it was different, because they were scared, because they could die. Peter trembled, but concentrated on the softness of Ben’s lips and it was soothing.

“Good boys,” Mr. Stark cooed. “Keep going. Let me see how much you love your brother.”

Peter leaned into more, kissing him again, lips moving together faster, frightened. Ben’s tongue slipped out to touch his lips. Peter jumped, surprised, but he thought that his brother had the right idea. If they couldn’t give the man what he wanted they were doomed. He let his tongue touch Ben’s. He shivered, it felt so different, so dirty, so good. Then Ben’s tongue was slipping into his mouth and Peter couldn’t help it when he moaned. His fingers dug into Ben’s skin and he was pressing himself near into the boy’s lap.

“Fucking beautiful,” Mr. Stark groaned.

Peter lost himself in the kiss. There was nothing but the taste of his brother, the pressure of his lips, the probing of his tongue. Everything was the sound of wet sucking and hot gasps. Ben’s hands were squeezing his waist, both of them clinging tightly to each other.

“Gorgeous,” Mr. Stark said, he sounded breathless. “Keep doing that.”

Peter caught a wet sound beside them, but he didn’t turn his head to look. He kept going, kept kissing Ben, his brother. It felt so good. He didn’t want to stop. He didn’t care if it was wrong. Ben moaned sometimes too, like he was enjoying it. And it sounded like Mr. Stark was enjoying it, so it was okay. And no one was going to die, right?

Mr. Stark sighed next to them and Peter couldn’t help turning his head just slightly as his ears caught the sound. He flinched as wetness splattered against his cheek. Both boys froze as they were coated in a wet thickness that Peter slowly recognized was cum.

Peter’s face burned. He felt shameful. He had just made out with his brother while a stranger jerked off watching them. It was disgusting. The worst thing Peter could imagine doing. And Mr. Stark had a smile on his face.

The man stood. He wiped the end of his sticky wet cock on Ben’s cheek. Then, still grinning, he snapped a picture with his phone.

“You boys did beautifully,” he purred. “Keep that up and you’ll be my favorite pets in no time.” He ruffled Peter’s messy hair. “Your bathroom is through there,” he pointed. “You can get yourselves cleaned up. Or don’t,” he winked. Then he left through the door they came in.

Peter started to cry. Ben shushed him and pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay, Pete. We’re gonna be okay.”

Peter shook his head. “Gross. So so gross,” he whined.

“Why don’t you get the first shower? You can get all cleaned up and you’ll feel better.”

Peter shook his head. “Don’t want to be alone.”

Ben stood and he pulled Peter up with him. “Together then. I guess we’ve seen each other naked enough now…”

“It gets worse than this. Doesn’t it?” Peter whispered as they walked together to the bathroom.

“We just have to survive. Keep each other safe. Right?”

“Yeah. I’d do anything for you, Ben.”

“Me too, Pete.”

The bathroom was as pretty and extravagant as the rest of the house. The floor tiles were warm under their feet and the shower sent water out in a wide spray. Even in all the warmth and luxury, then boys were on edge. Terrified, Peter kept a hand on his brother as if they would come to take him away at any moment. Safe in the shower, they both cried until they couldn’t anymore.

They found plush towels for them to dry off with. There were no clothes for them to put on, but at least they were clean now. Once they were dry they climbed into the big bed and slid under the covers. They wrapped around each other for comfort and finally let themselves rest.

It wasn’t until the door opened many hours later that they opened their eyes. It was Mr. Stark again.

“How are my beautiful boys doing?” he smiled as he approached the bed. His eyes scanned up and down, seeing how tightly pressed together they were. “I brought presents.”

He held up a box in each hand. “For Peter,” he said. “And for Ben.” He handed them their respective boxes as they reached for them.

Opening the lid they found a collar for each of them. A dog collar. Pale pink for Peter. Baby blue for Ben. They were soft padded leather. Peter thought they were beautiful, but it was obvious Ben did not. Sure, Peter didn’t like the idea of being dehumanized by this creep either, but they had agreed to do anything it took to stay alive and the look on Ben’s face was making him nervous. He would die for his brother, but if his brother got him killed by being disobedient that was different.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, forcing a pretty smile.

“I want to see them on you.”

Ben was still next to his brother. Peter set his own box down and gently picked up Ben’s. He took the collar in his hands. “Let me help you,” he said, hoping to make it easier for him.

Ben took the collar from him, staring in what Peter recognized was an expression that meant his brother was about to blow his top.

“Ben…” Peter said gently. “It’s okay. Let me help you.”

After a moment of silence, Peter’s ears caught the sound of footsteps on the carpet as he saw Mr. Stark move in the corner of his eye.

“No, let me help you,” he said.

Peter screamed as Mr. Stark grabbed him by a fistful of hair, hauling him back. Cold, sharp metal pressed against his throat. Peter sobbed.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please don’t.”

“Go on, Benny. Put it on,” Mr. Stark threatened.

Hands shaking, Ben unhooked the clasp. His eyes flicked between Peter and the man holding the knife. Then he wrapped the leather around his throat. It took him a painful amount of time to figure out how to hook it behind him. Then finally, Peter fell forward as he was released.

“Let me help you, precious,” Mr. Stark said. He picked up Peter’s collar.

Peter swallowed but he sat still as the man wrapped it around him and buckled it tight enough to keep light pressure in his windpipe. He shuddered when Mr. Stark’s fingers touched his skin.

“There,” he examined them both. “My two pretty toys.” He smiled. “Unless you’re bathing, I expect those to be on you at all times. Boys without collars get packed into the shipping containers and let me assure you, those boys do not go to homes with beds for them to sleep on or brothers for them to cuddle.” He chuckled. “And remember, you’re identical. I only need one of you.” He winked at Ben.

Then he left them alone again. They heard the door click as it was locked from the outside.

“I’m so sorry,” Ben cried. He flung his arms around Peter’s shaking shoulders. “I don’t know what happened. It just felt like too much, I couldn’t think.”

“It’s okay.” Peter squeezed his arms around his brother. “It’s okay, Ben.”

Ben felt the collar around his neck and sobbed. “How did this happen?”

Peter hugged him tight. “We’re together. That’s what matters.”

“What about school? And May? We have to get out of here.”

Peter climbed off the bed and went to the curtains. He pushed them wide and looked out the window. It was a straight drop down from the third story. He sighed.

“We’d have to find a way past the guards at the door.”

“We don’t know that there’s anyone still out there,” Ben argued.

“Do you want to check?” Peter asked.

Ben sighed. “So what then?”

“I don’t know, Ben. We’ll figure something out. Maybe if we’re good they’ll let us leave this room.”

“You heard him, he said ‘never’.”

“Maybe he was just trying to scare us.”

“Well it’s working.” Ben wrapped his arms around his bent knees. “What do you want us to do? Sit here and watch TV until that monster comes back?”

Peter was a bit surprised at his brother. Then he was surprised at himself. Somehow it hadn’t occurred to him to hate Tony Stark. Maybe because he called him nice names or because when he smiled Peter’s heart fluttered. He was really very attractive. But Ben was right. The guy had just held a knife to his throat.

“If you have a plan, I’m eager to hear it,” he said, coming back to the bed.

They wrapped around each other again, this time with Ben clinging to Peter, head resting on his chest. They rested, but neither of them slept. After a while, there was a knock at the door.

The door opened and a man with a gun entered. Behind him came a man with a push cart.

“Your dinner, princesses,” he laughed.

The man with the gun took a look around the room. He walked around the bed and went into the bathroom. When he came back out he looked at the pair on the bed. He smirked.

“Cute collars. Boss make you his bitches yet?” He winked.

The other man laughed. “He’s been busy handling a shipment. I doubt he’s had time.”

Gun guy grabbed himself through his jeans. “Why don’t one of you come and practice on me? Don’t want to under perform for the big guy.”

Peter grabbed Ben’s hand under the blanket. They were both shaking.

“Come on, pretty bitch,” he said. “We were so nice, brought you a meal and everything. Come and say thank you the only way whores no how.”

“Come on before they take you up in it,” the other man said. “The boss don’t like us touching his toys.”

“Aw, fine.” He finally left them alone on the bed. The left the cart as they went out the door. “We’ll be back in an hour for the cart,” he said over his shoulder.

“I don’t feel much like eating,” Ben mumbled. “Any chance they gave us a knife?”

Peter slid off the bed and walked to the cart. There was chicken on their plates but it was cut into pieces already. 

“Forks,” Peter said.

“Right. Let’s just stab the men with guns with our forks.”

“Because a knife was going to be better? We can’t go anywhere if we don’t eat something.”

“It’s probably drugged.”

“Yeah these mashed potatoes look real rufied.” Peter rolled his eyes. “We don’t have a lot of options, Ben. We won’t be able to come up with a plan when the time comes if we’re half starved.”

Finally convinced, Ben crawled down the bed. They ate together quietly. Ben struggled to swallow it all down. Not because it tasted bad, but because the situation was so abhorrent. Peter didn’t fare a lot better, but he tried to keep his mind position despite how terrified he was.

They washed up after dinner and went back to their bed. The men didn’t bother them when they came for the cart. They didn’t see anyone else until morning when breakfast came. In fact, it was only the men delivering food that they saw the entire day. The desire to escape was building and together they started to formulate a plan.

But there wasn’t time to carry it out before Mr. Stark returned the next day. He smiled as he saw them.

“My beautiful toys,” he greeted them. “How are you holding up?”

“Let us go,” Ben barked.

“And you, Petey pie?” he blinked at the other twin.

Peter couldn’t meet his eye.

“Well then.” Stark took a seat in a chair facing the bed. “Come here, sit.” He waved them forward.

Hesitantly, they crawled the end of the bed and sat down.

Stark just looked at them for a long time. Long enough to make them both squirm uncomfortably. Then he smiled.

“You never stop touching each other do you? Look at you holding hands. How old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Peter said.

“Seventeen,” Mr. Stark mused. He just look at them both again. His expression grew to lust as his eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

“Petey, since you’re clearly so sweet and obedient I want you to do something for me.”

Slowly, Peter nodded his head.

“I want you to touch your brother’s cock.”

Peter’s breath caught and he stiffened. So did Ben. This was what they had expected and it was still awful.

“Don’t make me tell you twice, sweetheart.” Mr. Stark rested his head on his hand as he watched.

Peter chewed his lip and reached over into Ben’s lap. Ben met his eye, trying to tell him it was okay. Peter’s hand wrapped around Ben’s cock.

It was warm and smooth. He rolled his thumb over the head of it and rubbed it with his fingers trying to coax the soft flesh to hardness.

“Good boy,” Stark praised. “Help him out, baby. Give him a kiss.”

Peter blushed. He cut his eyes in the man’s direction. Did he mean for Peter to put it in his mouth?

“Don’t be shy.”

Slowly, Peter bent down. Ben turned his head away as Peter took him into his mouth.

Peter ran his tongue around, sucking lightly on the head of Ben’s cock. He stroked the boy’s thigh with his hand, trying to soothe him as he tensed. After a moment of working him over, Ben sighed, finally starting to let go.

Peter was undeniably happy to feel Ben hardening in his mouth. He kept stroking him with his hand, sucking around the tip. He shivered to hear his brother moan.

“Ben, why don’t you reach over and thank your brother for being so good to you?”

Peter moaned when he felt Ben’s hand on him. He heard Stark chuckle from his chair. He was already starting to get hard. It wasn’t difficult for Ben to get him fully there. It was shameful to get hard in this situation. They had been kidnapped and were forced to molest each other, yet Peter was enjoying it. At least his body was. He didn’t blame Ben at all. How could help getting hard while Peter’s mouth was on him.

“You boys look so good like that,” Stark said. Peter caught the sight of him slowly stroking his cock. “I want to see you fuck his face.”

Peter kept bobbing his head, but he never felt Ben make a move to comply. He moved his hand away to show that he wouldn’t stop him, but still Ben wouldn’t.

“If you don’t, I will.”

After a moment Ben thrust up into Peter’s mouth. He pushed up in slow, short, thrusts of his hips. Peter took it easily. Too easily, it would seem.

“Harder, baby. Look at him, he can take it. Slutty little mouth like that was made for it.

If Ben moved any faster, Peter didn’t notice it.

"Fine,” Stark sighed. “Come here, Peter.”

Peter pulled away from his brother, but hesitated to climb down from the bed. This, they had agreed, was the worst possibility. That the man would want to touch them himself. But this was about survival. Surviving until they could escape. And they were so close.

He slid down to the floor, dazed with fear as he caught Stark’s gaze. He stopped just inside of Stark’s reach.

“Such a pretty thing,” Stark said thoughtfully as his gaze dragged over Peter, his pale skin, tiny waist, half hard cock. He pointed to the floor and Peter dropped. Stark’s hand held his chin. “You know what to do, baby.”

Peter looked at the hard cock in front of him. It was thick and long and there was no way he could get the whole thing in his mouth. But he wrapped his lips around it, sucking and bobbing his head.

Stark sighed and pet his hair. “Good boy.”

Ben caught Stark’s gaze on the bed for a moment, but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of his brother.

“You see it, too,” Stark grinned. “How slutty your brother is meant to be. I don’t think you’ve seen it before by how shocked you look. Go ahead, stroke yourself. You know you want to.”

He brushed back the hair from Peter’s forehead and Peter looked up at him. “He’s watching you, you know. He’s at full mast now, too. That’s how pretty you are.”

Peter felt his cheeks burning, embarrassed to realize that Ben was seeing him like this. It was different when it was the two of them touching each other. Now it was more humiliating, being forced to give a stranger a blow job. Still, Mr. Stark was far from unattractive. Peter might have done this for him consensually in another life.

“Hold still, sweetheart. Daddy’s needs to use this mouth properly.” Stark held his head in both hands. He pulled him down onto his cock until he gagged. Peter pulled in a quick breath through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut to curb the panic.

Stark fucked his mouth, steadily pushing deeper until he was in his throat. Peter’s mind melted. He forgot the shame and the fear knowing only drool and the pleasure of being used and fucking violated until he was moaning and wrapping a hand around his own cock. He thought he heard Ben moaning behind him, but Stark was done commenting on either boy’s slutty behavior in favor of using Peter mouth as a fleshlight.

Peter could only choke and gag, spit running down his chin. Ben couldn’t look away. He watched, helpless, as his brother choked and spit, making the filthiest sounds as Stark fucked him. He would have been worried if it weren’t for the hand between his legs. Somehow Peter was getting off on being used and, like the monster he was, Ben was getting off on watching. Then Stark let him go only to paint his face with sticky white splatters.

Peter fell back onto the floor. His face was wrecked with tears, spit, and cum. The body moaned weakly, still stroking himself, not quite getting there.

Stark joined him on the floor. “Poor little thing,” he cooed. “Look how sweet you are. Did daddy make your little cocklet hard?”

Peter whined in answer, licking his dry lips as he looked up at him.

“Let’s see how messy we can make your whore face. I want to see you cum on your own face for me.” Stark took both of Peter’s legs, lifting them up to near bend him in half. Peter whined again, stroking himself still.

“You too, dear,” Stark looked up at Ben. “Let’s see you help your sweet brother out. He’s been such a good toy. He just wants to be a used little whore, isn’t that right?”

Peter whined, near sobbing as he nodded his head. Ben joined them, rubbing his own cock. Peter looked up at him, chewing his lip. Ben could hardly stand it. The wrecked, used, mess that was his innocent and kind twin brother was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Groaning, Ben nearly fell over as he came, cum splattering on Peter’s face. The boy beneath him keened as he came, too. There was hardly anything left of Peter to be seen under the mess. He was disgusting and he yet looked blissful lying there, eyes shut, lips curled up in a smile, three loads of cum on his face.

“Beautiful job, boys,” Stark said. He reached a hand out and smeared the filth of Peter’s face, brushing it over his lips. He smirked when Peter’s tongue slipped out to lick it from his fingers. “What about you, sweetheart?” He looked at Ben. “Are you a born whore like your brother?”

Ben’s cheeks burned. He wasn’t sure if he was more angry that he would say that about Peter or more embarrassed that he was jealous of the look on Peter’s face.

“Well, little one?” Stark reached out a hand to ruffle Ben’s hair. “What kind of toy do you want to be?”

“I’m not a toy,” he grumbled.

“A bratty one then,” Stark smiled. “You two make a perfect pair.” He caressed Ben’s cheek and the boy pulled away in disgust. “See you boys tomorrow.”

Graceful as a dancer, the man raised up from the floor and slipped from the room. Ben immediately panicked.

“Pete? Peter! Are you okay?” He shook his dazed brother.

“What happened?” Peter mumbled. “Feels so good,” he slurred.

“Let’s get you a shower.”

“No, I like it,” he lightly tried to push Ben’s hands away as his brother helped him sit up.

“Snap out of it. What did he do to you? Breakfast was definitely drugged.”

“I feel fine, just really really good,” Peter said.

Ben pulled his brother up and into the bathroom. “We are leaving. Tonight. Right after dinner.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was over before it started. Ben had one leg out of the bedroom window, preparing to climb down a rope made of bed sheets, when the door swung open, thudding against the wall. Jumping in surprise, he would have fallen if one of their guards hadn’t grabbed him so quickly.

Peter stood, staring in shock, as five guards plus Mr. Stark filed into the room.

“Going somewhere, boys?” he asked. The single question filling Peter with terror. This was it. They were going to be killed.

“W-we…” Peter stuttered, but what could they say? ‘Oh yeah, we were just airing out the sheets’. _That’ll work_. “Mr. Stark…”

The man was unimpressed. Two more guards walked across the room to take a hold of Peter’s arms.

“Please,” he begged, staring with shiny eyes at his captor.

“You think what? I’ll just forgive you because you have such a pretty face?”

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Ben said. “It was all my idea. Peter didn’t want to.”

“Sure, Benny. I believe you,” the man deadpanned, clearly not believing.

Peter whimpered as he was pulled from the room. There was no give to the grip on each of his arms. The men dragged him across the floor.

“Please, Mr. Stark!” Peter begged. “Please!”

“Shut up!” the man on his right growled. His nails bit into Peter’s skin.

He sobbed. He looked over his shoulder as he was dragged down the hall, but he didn’t see Ben. They were going to be killed and they wouldn’t even be together. Tears streamed down his face. He was hysterical as they dragged him down the stairs, back to the basement.

“Please, please,” he gasped. “Please don’t kill me. Let me go please!”

They ignored him, dragging him as he kicked, to the end of a damp smelling hallway. Metal wrapped around his wrists, cuffing them together behind his back. They stuffed rubber into his mouth, locking a gag behind his head, muffing the sound of his cries into something incoherent. Then they took the collar from his neck.

They opened a door and shoved him into a room.

Peter fell on his face. He squirmed, using his elbow to get himself up to sitting. The door closed and locked.

Peter sobbed, but his panic was fading. He wasn’t dead, but he was trapped and alone. He couldn’t reach out to his brother for comfort. He couldn’t call for help. He didn’t even know where Ben was or if he was alive.

On the other side of the basement, in a similar room, Ben was in the same predicament. Alone and unsure if his brother was alive. They each cried, looking up at dusty ceilings, afraid to be left alone as much as they were to die.

There was no telling how long they were left like that before the door opened to Peter’s cell. Shaking from fear and from cold, Peter almost threw himself into Stark’s arms, but he stayed where he was curled up on the floor.

“Little one,” Stark smiled at me. “Did you miss me, sweetheart?”

What did it mean that Mr. Stark was being so nice to him? Peter couldn’t help but be apprehensive as Tony joined him, crouching down to his level. He unhooked the gag from his mouth and rubbed at the hinge of Peter's jaw.

He winced, swallowing to soothe his dry mouth. “Where’s my brother?” he asked.

Stark reached out and tucked Peter’s hair behind his ear where it was getting too long. The gestured warmed him.

“You’ve been alone so long, dear. You must feel awful. Why would you try to run away from Daddy like that? I take such good care of you. You should be grateful.”

Peter blushed and guilt twisted in his stomach. He knew it wasn’t right. Everything the man just said was wrong in the deepest way. But he felt guilty.

“I’m sorry…” he said and he meant it somehow. He still wanted to go home. He still wanted his Aunt May and his classes and his life. But he didn’t want to disappoint Mr. Stark. Scared and confused he started to cry.

“Don’t cry, little one. Daddy’s got you.” Mr. Stark took him and pulled him into his arms. For the first time since he was tossed into the room he was warm. “We’re going to get you a nice bath and a warm blanket and everything’s going to be alright.”

Chewing his lip as he fought back tears, Peter nodded against the man’s strong chest.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Mr. Stark stood and pulled Peter up with him. He uhooked the hand cuffs from around his wrists and left the harsh metal on the floor, then he took his hand and lead him away from the dark room.

They followed the light through the hallway and up the stairs. It was already much warmer on the first floor. The air wasn’t so damp and chilling against his bare skin.

Mr. Stark didn’t take him back his and Ben’s room. They went further up and into a room with big double doors. There was a living area with a comfy looking couch and a big TV that lead into a bedroom. Stark pulled him along past the biggest bed he had ever seen and into the en suite.

There was a plush bench for Peter to sit on while Stark drew a bath. Then he was being helped into the deep tub. He sighed as warm water instantly worked to relieve the ache in his muscles from sleeping on the floor in the cold.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” he sighed.

“You’re welcome, little one.” The man leaned over the tub to comb Peter’s hair back from his forehead. “This is what you deserve for deciding to stay with me.”

Peter’s throat felt tight. Was that what he had decided? Had Stark even asked him that? He wasn’t sure that there had ever been a choice.

“I only want to take care of you.”

Peter couldn’t look at him. It wasn’t right. He was lying. He shouldn’t be here, in this bathtub, with his man, in this house.

“You kidnapped us,” he whispered.

“Oh hunny, is that what you remember?” Stark gave him a pitying look.

“But you did! That’s what happened.” Peter gasped for a moment, breathing coming to fast. He was panicking.

“No, sweetheart. Just relax now.” Stark put a hand on his chest and Peter remembered the warm water, letting it soak into him. “I saved you. That’s awful men kidnapped you and your brother. They would have sold you to someone who would hurt you and make you do things you don’t want to. Awful things. And now you’re safe. I’ll always take care of you.” Stark smiled, hand cupping Peter’s cheek, thumb stroking his skin.

“But…”

“I know. You’re memory is so foggy isn’t it? Trust me. You’ve never been safer or more cared for. I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

Peter couldn’t help it. He felt like he was falling and it was only Mr. Stark who could catch him. He nodded.

“Good,” Stark smiled and Peter smiled, too. His hand slipped down into the water, touching Peter’s chest. He shivered as a finger teased his nipple, whining when he pinched.

“Be a good boy for,” Stark murmured. “Because you owe me for rescuing you. You would be dead if it wasn’t for me, Peter.”

Peter’s breath caught as as hand wrapped around his cock. Touch starved after so long it was incredible to be touched at all and it wasn’t long until he was hard and aching in the man’s hand.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You’re being so good for, Daddy.”

Peter mewled, every touch electric, sending tingles through his body. “Mr. Stark,” he whined.

“That’s it, little one. Let Daddy see how good he makes you feel.”

Keening high, Peter came, head knocking back against the wall. Stark stroked him through it until it was too much and he squirmed away.

“Thank you,” Peter said, cheeks hot.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Stark said with a smile. He leaned in and gave Peter a kiss and Peter returned it sweetly.

\----------

When the door opened to his cell, Ben was exhausted. He hadn’t slept the entire time he’d been locked away, but he was sure it had been at least a day if not two. When Stark came in, Ben boiled with rage and fear, yet he felt the desperate need to reach out for comfort. He hadn’t been alone a single moment in his entire life. Peter had always been by his side.

“Did you miss me, pet?” Stark smiled. He crossed the floor and dropped into a crouch. He unhooked the gag from behind his head and pulled the rubbed from between his clenched teeth. He massaged the hinge of his jaw, but it did little for the ache.

“Where’s my brother?” Ben croaked.

Stark reached out a hand and brushed dirt from his nose. The gesture warmed him despite the hate he felt.

“Poor thing. You’ve been alone so long. You don’t have to be alone anymore.” He reached around Ben's back and took off the cuffs. Then he stood and offered his hand.

Nervous, Ben took it and let Stark pull him up. He led him through the halls of the basement and into another room. This one appeared empty, but their were curtains covering all four walls and anything could have been behind them. When Ben saw chair in the center of the room and stepped back, but Stark yanked him forward.

“Sit down,” he said gently. Ben stood by the door, hoping for a chance to escape. “Do you want to see your brother again?”

Ben’s stomach twisted. He walked forward, slipping his hand out of Stark’s and going to the chair. It looked like the kind of chairs at an optometrist’s office, only white and more comfortable. He sat down. As he, quite honestly, expected the chair was a trap. Metal slid out from inside the chair and wrapped around his wrists, his neck, his ankles, his abdomen. He thrashed, but there was no where for him to go. Then their was pain, sharp like a needle in the side of his neck.

“What is that? What are you doing?” He shouted.

Stark walked around into his line of vision. “It’s a special serum my company developed for the military. It makes it easier to brainwash and manipulate. Once it takes full effect in about sixty seconds you will believe anything that I tell you.”

“Why are you doing this? Just kill me!” Ben fought to get his arms free and cried when he couldn’t.

“Hush, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be alright,” Stark purred. He stepped closer until Ben could feel the warmth of his body. He could feel himself calming and he couldn’t do anything to fight it. Stark’s hand caressed his cheek. “This is going to be so much fun.”

Stark left him the chair walking off behind him. Ben heard one of the curtains move. “You see, Benny,” Stark said as he moved around. “The serum won’t make you believe me forever. It has to be reinforced. That’s where the brainwashing comes in. We’re going to retrain your brain to think whatever I want it to.”

Something clattered behind him and then Stark came back into view. “Let’s start simple.”

Ben jumped when Stark’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Please don’t-”

“You love it,” Stark said and Ben’s cock throbbed rapidly getting hard. “You love my hands on you. I can touch you anywhere and you’ll feel it in your cock.” His hand slid up Ben’s chest and it was true. His cock throbbed and grew with every touch. The hand stroking his arm was as good as stroking his cock.

“Please stop.”

“You don’t want me to stop. My hands feel so good touching you. You could cum from this alone, but you won’t. You can’t orgasm unless I tell you to.”

Ben could feel it building and he whined. He wanted it. He wanted more.

“You’re my good pet aren’t you? You always cum when I tell you to and only when I tell you to.”

“Yes,” Ben squeaked, cheeks burning.

“Say ‘yes Daddy’.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good pet. I know how it makes you feel good when I call you that. Good pet.”

Ben panted. He was completely overwhelmed. Everything Stark did to him felt so good. Then he stopped touching him and left his body aching.

Ben whined, pulling again at his bonds. Stark returned and pleaded with teary eyes. “Please,” he breathed.

Stark held up a short length of barbed wire. “Think now about when you defied me.” He wrapped the wire around Ben’s arm just above the metal cuff. He groaned as it bit into his skin. “This is what it feels like when you defy me.” He wrapped more around the opposite arm. “When you disobey me.” He held up a third length of it. “When you try to leave me.” Stark gripped his testicles and he wrapped the barbed wire around them.

Ben screamed.

“That is what it feels like to be disobedient. Every time you tell me no or try to escape or refuse to do whatever I tell you to, this is the pain that you feel.”

Through eyes blurred with tears, Ben saw red trickle down his arm. Through hazy vision he saw the cruel sneer on Stark’s face.

“Please,” Ben whispered.

“Will you disobey me again?” his cold voice asked.

“No,” Ben sniffled.

“Will you try to run away again?”

“No, sir,” he sobbed.

Slowly, the barbed wire was unwrapped, first from his testicles and then hid wrists. Only one of his wrists appeared to be bleeding, but there was still the sting of the metal’s bite left behind.

“Good pet,” Stark cooed. “That’s a good boy.” His hand pet Ben’s hair and he shivered. His cock was starting to plump up again and he whined when his balls twitched, aching from the torture.

“A good obedient, pet.” His fingers tweaked Ben’s nipples. Then he was twisting and pulling making Ben cry out. “You like pain don’t you? When I hurt your little nipples it makes your cock hard. You know it does. You’re a little pain slut.” Stark slapped him and Ben moaned. He felt close, like he could cum without a a hand on him.

“Tell me, pet.”

“I’m a pain slut,” Ben gasped through the tears. “Please, Daddy.”

“What do you need, pet?”

Ben whined. This was humiliating, but he couldn’t fight it. It was as if his mind wasn’t his own. “Please Daddy, I need to cum.”

“You can’t unless I tell you to. Your body won’t let you. You know you can’t without my permission.”

“Please, Daddy!” Ben screamed it through the tears in his eyes. He screamed again when Stark’s hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, stroking carelessly and quick. He screamed and thrashed in his seat. “Please, Daddy, please! It hurts!”

“You will not cum unless I tell you to. You never cum without my permission.”

“Yes, Daddy! Please!” Ben sobbed.

Stark kept going. “And you always cum when I tell you. Your body always listens go me.”

The pain and pressure were blinding, and then Stark said, “Cum for me, pet.”

Ben screamed, voice breaking. Finally the pain stopped and the pressure released. But Stark didn’t stop stroking his cock and before long it hurt again.

“Daddy please stop!” he whined.

“Oh, I love that,” Stark purred with a smile. “I want to hear you say that all the time.”

“Please,” Ben whimpered. He couldn’t think. All he knew was whatever Mr. Stark gave him.

“Does it hurt, sweetheart?” he mocked.

“Yes, sir. Please stop.”

“Beg harder.”

“Please stop, Daddy. It hurts, please.”

“Not good enough, pet.” Stark’s hand slid up to focus on the head, palm wrapping around the tip and wrist twisting to focus all of the friction there.

Ben screamed. It was too much. His nerves were on fire. There was the tingle of pleasure underneath it all, but it was only a tease with the pain that was on the surface.

“God, you’re pretty when you cry. I’m so damn lucky to have two of you. I get to break the same boy twice,” Stark mused. “Pet, cum again.”

Ben sobbed, the pleasure of his orgasm only momentary before the return to pain as Stark kept pumping his cock.

“Please,” he whispered. His nerves knew only pain. His mind felt exhausted.

“Cum again, pet,” Stark said.

Ben cried through it. Stark stopped touching his cock and Ben sobbed when he realized it didn’t matter, his hands were still there on his thighs.

“Such a pretty pet.” He wiped away a tear from Ben’s cheek and another fell to take its place. “You’re my pet. Say it.”

“I’m your pet,” Ben parroted weakly. If it weren’t for the metal around his neck, he wouldn’t be able to hold his head up.

“And you’ll do whatever I tell you to or you’ll suffer.”

Ben whined at the memory of barbed wire. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good, pet.”

Ben whimpered as the words tingled through him.

Stark’s hands left him and his body finally began to relax. Then Stark said, “Cum for me, Pet.”

Ben gasped and then sobbed. It didn’t hurt as badly as the over stimulation of Stark’s hand, but it didn’t feel very good either.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’re almost done. You’ve done so well,” Stark purred, his hand stroked Ben’s damp cheek.

“I want you to understand just one more thing. You’re in love with your brother. You always have been. You know it don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Stark’s eyes glittered, but his expression was too dark to be a happy one. “The next time you two are alone together you’re going to take him. Even if he doesn’t want to. Because you love him so much that you have to be inside him or it will kill you. And if he cries or tells you to stop, it will only make your dick harder. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Ben said. “I’m so in love with Peter that it will kill me.”

“Oh you poor thing,” Mr. Stark said with pity. “That must be so painful. It’s too bad Peter only loves men who are mean to him. He loves to pretend he doesn’t want it. It’s his favorite game. It’s so good for him that you won’t be able to stop fucking him until you cum.”

Ben sobbed. “I only cum when you tell me to, Daddy.”

“Yes, that’s a good, pet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings this chapter for gaslighting, heavy noncon, verbal/emotional abuse

Ben was trembling as Stark lead him up from the basement. Even the warmer air upstairs couldn't stop the tremors. His mind was foggy. He couldn't quite remember what had happened down there. He remembered being locked in a dark room and he remembered Mr. Stark coming to get him, but there was something else. Something had happened before he was brought upstairs. He thought he remembered flashes of pain, flashes of pleasure, but it felt like a dream. Maybe he had been down there too long and he was going crazy.

Stark lead him further up than he and Peter had been before. He didn't know where he was going, but his heart pounded at the thought of seeing his brother again. Peter was alive, he was sure of it. The man pushed open a set of double doors and walked into a large suite. Striding past the living area, they faced a massive king bed. Laying a fairy tale princess, on top of the duvet, was Peter. A snow white negligee framed his skinny waist.

Peter sat up as they approached, cooing softly, “Daddy?”

Ben's heart leaped. He ran, throwing himself onto the bed. Both boys gasped, relief flooding their systems, as their arms closed around each other.

“Ben! I missed you!” Sweet as ever, Peter cried his name.

“Peter.” Ben squeezed his brother tight. They were still for a while, content to stay wrapped in each other's arms forever.

“Why don't we get your brother cleaned up? Want to help me, little one?” Mr. Stark said. He opened a door and waited for them to join him.

“You'll love it, Ben. Mr. Stark has the nicest bathtub. It's huge and beautiful,” Peter babbled happily as he pulled Ben down to the floor.

Ben was dragged along into the bathroom, smiling at his babbling brother as Mr. Stark drew the bath. The tub was beautiful, wide and deep, white with gold fixtures, red accents in the tiles on the wall behind. Then for a moment, it all shimmered like a mirage. Peter's pale face was bruised. It was only a small purple spot on his cheekbone. Ben cupped his brother's cheek.

“What happened to your face?”

“Huh?” Peter looked confused for a moment, then guilty. “I wasn't listening very well...”

Ben wanted to question him more, but Stark cut him off. “That's enough chatting for now, boys,” he said. “The bath is ready for you, pet.”

Ben nodded. He held Peter's hand as he climbed over the tub and into the water. Peter sat on the other side, all smiles. He looked soft and happy, but it filled Ben with anxiety to see him. He just wasn't sure why.

He sighed as Mr. Stark massaged shampoo into his hair while Peter scrubbed dirt from his toes. Cheeks heating up he protested, “I can wash myself you know.” Peter giggled.

“We just want to take care of you, don't we, little angel?” Mr. Stark said.

“Yes, daddy,” Peter grinned. “No dirty boys in Mr. Stark's bed.”

“That's right,” Stark smiled. His every touch tingled Ben's scalp and he didn't have it in him to complain as the feeling soared through his body.

“Fine,” he agreed, lips pouting. Peter smiled at him and scrubbed up his arms.

“Good pet,” Stark praised.

Ben couldn't help the way he gasped as the words reached his ears and his cock filled. He cheeks burned once more, embarrassed by his body's reaction. Despite all the scrubbing, there weren't enough bubbles to hide it.

Stark chuckled. “Someone likes to be praised,” he teased.

Ben shifted, but he didn't stop either of them from touching him. Stark's hands left his bubbly hair to massage his shoulders. Grinning, Peter was working his hands up Ben's thighs. For a moment he forgot how to breathe. Then his gorgeous twin brother leaned over the tub and took his hardening cock straight into his mouth. Ben gasped, surging forward, but Mr. Stark wrapped a hand around his throat and held him back against the tub. The pressure against his throat felt incredible, but then Peter was deep throating him and Ben couldn't help the way he keened and whined. He felt so close, like he could cum just like that, but it only kept building up bringing tears to his eyes as Peter sucked him down, swallowing him before coming up for air.

Peter blinked water from his eyes and laughed. “Pretty good right?” he giggled.

“Great, Pete,” Ben gasped. His head spun.

Peter chewed his lip. “Mr. Stark, can we?”

“Sure, baby. Let's finish up here first.” He scrubbed his fingers against Ben's scalp before helping him rinse away the soap. He was clean in minutes and other two helped him from the tub. Ben shivered as air touched his wet skin. Mr. Stark patted him dry with a towel making Ben feel small as he tended to. Then, grinning, Peter offered him a slip of fabric to match his own. Though this one was blood red.

Somehow Ben felt more naked with the negligee on than he had without it, but Peter intertwined their fingers and everything was okay. His brother didn't stop smiling as he lead him back to the bed and pulled him up beside him. Peter cuddled against him, the picture of joy while Mr. Stark watched from the bathroom doorway.

“My pretty boy,” he cooed. “Let me see you touch each other.”

Ben's face burned at the idea. He hated being the man's plaything, but he didn't want to get in anymore trouble and before he could stop himself, he was already pulling Peter closer. Their lips pressed together. Their hands found the other's skin. Ben moaned as Peter touched his still half hard cock. It throbbed against his fingers. He found his brother's nipples, pinching lightly until Peter whined into his mouth. He slid his tongue out into Peter's mouth, moaning at the sensation.

“Oh, that's much better than before,” Mr. Stark said quietly, almost to himself. “Good boys.”

Ben was so caught up in plundering his brother's mouth and abusing his sensitive nipples, that he didn't notice Mr. Stark had undressed until he joined them on the bed.

“On your back, pet. Peter on top,” he ordered.

Ben laid down and let Peter climb over him, straddling his waist. Mr. Stark moved Peter into the position he wanted. “Keep kissing,” he said. “Daddy likes that.”

Peter bent and pressed their lips together. Ben reached up to grab too handfuls of soft curls, holding his brother to him as he kissed him. He couldn't see what Mr. Stark was doing behind him, but he heard Peter's moan as he was filled and Mr. Stark's sigh as he pressed in deep. Stark held on to them both, one hand on Peter's hip, the other on Ben's waist. The feeling of his hand there made him throb and he rocked his hips up against Peter's, cocks brushing together. Peter gasped into his mouth.

“Good pet,” Mr. Stark chuckled. Ben moaned. He was fully hard again already and he needed it bad. “My pretty boys,” he sighed.

Peter rocked back and forth between them as Mr. Stark fucked him and Ben rutted against him. He moaned and mewled, fingers digging into the pillow under Ben's head.

“Bet you wish you were inside him, huh pet?”

“Yes, daddy,” Ben agreed.

“But you can't. Only a filthy, dirty, little slut would let his brother fuck him. And you're not slut like that are you, angel?” Mr. Stark kissed the size of Peter's neck.

“No, daddy. I'm your good boy.”

“I couldn't touch a filthy slut like that,” he grinned. “Come on now, I want to feel that pussy squeezing daddy.” Peter whined. “That's it,” Mr. Stark groaned. “Fuck, you're such a good fucking hole.”

“Use me, daddy,” Peter squealed as the man pounded into him from behind. Ben held his brother against his chest, fingers twisting and tugging Peter's hair. “Daddy please!” he keened.

“Go ahead, little one,” Mr. Stark panted.

Blunt nails dug into Ben's shoulders and Peter trembled for a moment, then stilled, painting white strings of cum on Ben's stomach. He whined when Stark kept fucking him, moving faster, fucking harder, making Peter cry and beg until the man sighed his release, rooted deep in Peter's hole.

“Such a good boy,” he praised. The man untangled himself from the boys, kissing Peter's cheek and ruffling Ben's hair. “You boys be good now,” he said, throwing his jeans back on.

“But Ben didn't get to-”

“Be good!” Stark said and then he was gone from the room.

Peter pouted briefly and then shrugged. He pulled himself away from Ben, going to the bathroom. He returned with a clean towel and tossed it to his sibling.

“Thanks,” Ben cleaned himself up and tossed the dirty towel away. He looked up at Peter who cheeks were still flushed pink. He forgot how to breathe as his heart was overwhelmed with love, his mind overwhelmed with need. His poor neglected cock throbbed. Peter was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen from his messy bed hair to his pale skinny toes. Peter was the picture of perfection and Ben felt as though he would die if he didn't touch him.

“Ben? Are you okay?” Peter's eyes filled with concern and he sat up to reach a hand out to his brother, touching his shoulder.

“Peter,” Ben breathed. “I love you so much.” His hand wrapped around Peter's wrist.

Peter smiled. “I love you too, Ben! I'm so happy we're back together.” He threw his arms around his brother, falling into Ben's lap.

“I love you, Peter. So much it hurts.” Ben pushed Peter back a bit to look at his face. Then he was pulling his brother up into a kiss.

Peter's cheeks burned. They had never kissed without Mr. Stark ordering them to, but it was nice. He liked the soft pressure of Ben's lips, but then he was pressing harder, like he needed more. His tongue forced its way into Peter's mouth and it felt good, but it was too rough. Peter whined and tried to pull away, but Ben held him tight. His hands squeezed Peter's forearms so tightly they felt like they were bruising.

Squirming desperately, Peter finally pulled away. “Ben! What going on with you! You're acting weird.” Peter crawled backward, putting some distance between them.

“I want you, Peter. I love you. I have to have you.” Ben's eyes were glazed, his mouth hung open.

“I-I don't think we should do that... Mr. Stark said it was wrong... We're brothers.”

Ben shook his head. “He won't know. It's okay, Pete. He won't know.” He crawled across the bed until he hovered over Peter's shaking form. “I love you, Peter. More than anyone else. I have to be inside you. It hurts,” he whined. “I hurts so badly every moment I'm not inside you.”

“Ben. No,” Peter sobbed, but he couldn't seemed to make his arms work to push him away as Ben kissed a line down his neck. His brother slipped between his thighs, soft kisses there, too. Then he grabbed him, and dragged him down the bed with a tight hold on his hips. “Ben please, Mr. Stark said we can't. He said it was bad.” Peter's vision blurred with tears and there was nothing he could do when Ben forced his cock into his hole, still wet with Mr. Stark's cum.

“No, please,” he sobbed. “Please stop. He said only dir-” he choked. “Dirty sluts, Ben please, he'll be so mad. I don't want to go back to the basement!” Weak hands pushed at Ben's shoulders, but he was too afraid to muster any strength.

Ben moaned. “You feel so good, Pete. I know you love it. It feels good doesn't it? I'm gonna fuck you until I fill you with my cum. You're going to love it, dirty little slut.”

Peter sobbed. “No, I'm not. _Please_.” Air escaped his lungs in a rush as Ben's palm struck the side of his face. He lay gasping against the pillow, tears shining in his eyes. Peter trembled, chest heaving as he cried. “Please,” he whispered.

“Poor, Petey,” Ben cooed. “I know you love it when someone hurts you. You're a slut for a big mean man aren't you?”

“No,” he sobbed. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Ben slapped him again. He lay still, but shaking as Ben fucked his already abused hole. Cruel fingers found a nipple to twist and pinch making Peter whimper and whine.

The door opened and closed without Peter being able to see around Ben who it was, but he heard the startled gasp and he knew. His stomach twisted in fear and with renewed strength he tried to push Ben away only for his brother to take each of his wrists and hold him down. “Can't stop, Pete. You can't stop me.”

Mr. Stark walked around the bed and looked down at Peter in confusion. “Peter! You're letting your brother fuck you?”

“No! No, Mr. Stark- he just- I couldn't- He won't stop! Tell him to stop, please!” Peter sobbed.

Stark shook his head. “You filthy disgusting whore.” His hand gripped Peter chin and turned his face in his direction. “Is this what you wanted to tell me? You're not my sweet little angel at all. You're a trashy little slut.”

“No,” Peter hiccuped. Tears streamed down his face. His body shook and he babbled, near hysterical. “No- no no, Daddy. I'm not- I didn't- I-”

Stark's fingers dug into his skin. “You are. You are a filthy slut.” He released his grip. Peter flinched as the man spit and a disgusting wet glob landed on his cheek.

Peter was hysterical, sobbing, pleading, head thrashing on the pillow. Tears followed down his cheeks in streams.

“Stop it, Ben,” Mr. Stark said and Ben froze entirely. “I hope you're happy with yourself, Peter. This disgusting display made gotten daddy hard. And I have more important things I should be doing.” He stripped again out of his clothes to join the pair on the bed. And knelt behind Ben.

“What are you-” Ben started.

“Hush, pet, before you're in trouble, too,” Stark warned.

“Yes, daddy,” he said.

“Good pet.”

Ben moaned, eyes rolling back. Then Mr. Stark's hands were on him, cock inside him. He felt like he should be cumming, but he just wasn't. He was so hard it hurt and all he could do was be still, throbbing inside of his brother as his ass was filled. Mr. Stark's breath was hot against his neck as he looked of his shoulder at Peter.

“At least you're pretty when you cry, huh angel? You have to be good for something. What else do I need an ungrateful thing like you for?”

Peter whimpered, turning his face away. Ben wanted to reach for him, but Mr. Stark's order to stop was still firm in his mind and his hands stayed wrapped around Peter's wrists.

Mr. Stark thrust himself deep inside of him, making him moan, making Peter whine as Ben's cock was shoved deep inside of him again. When he moved, he fucked them both, drawing pained whines and whimpers from the both of them.

“Daddy, please,” Peter sobbed.

“Please, Daddy! You're hurting him!”

Ben's hand finally left Peter's wrist to touch his face, twisted in pain, eyes red with tears. Mr. Stark hissed in his ear, “Ignore him, he deserves this.” Ben obeyed. Tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks as he listened to his brother cry and sob. The sound made his cock ache, as if he wasn't desperate enough already.

“Please, Mr. Stark. Daddy, please,” Peter begged.

“If you're weren't such a dirty disgusting whore, I might fuck you instead. Daddy doesn't want to dirty his cock in your gross pussy,” the man sneered.

“Please, daddy,” Ben cried as well.

“What is it, pet? Do you need daddy's cum in you?”

“I need to cum, please,” he sobbed.

“Inside your disgusting little brother?” he mocked. “Then he won't just his brother's dick in his hole, he'll have two different people's cum. How slutty is that?”

Ben didn't answer and he got a bite on his neck hard enough to make him yelp and then shiver. “Look at your brother and tell him how disgusted you are that he would let his brother fuck him.”

He couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth. “You're disgusting, Peter.”

“Good pet,” Mr. Stark said. “Go on and cum then. Fill up this little slut with brother cum.”

Ben shuddered. His eyes rolled back in his head. He was cumming and he was cumming hard after letting it build too much for too long. He lost his sense of balance and fell forward against Peter's chest, groaning and gritting his teeth. Panting, Ben groaned in pain as Mr. Stark continued to use to oversensitive hole.

“Please, daddy,” he whined.

“Do you want me to stop?” Stark mocked. “My poor pet is all worn out?” He didn't stop, fucking Ben's trembling body, moaning his own pleasure as Ben sobbed.

“Please, daddy, stop. Please!”

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned. “That's it, pet. Keep begging.”

“Stop, daddy, please! Please it hurts! Daddy stop,” Ben sobbed, babbling his pleas.

“I'll stop when you're brother begs me to cum on his disgusting slut face.”

Peter whined, looking away from the both of them.

“You don't want your brother to be in pain because of you, do you? Mr. Stark said.

Peter sniffled. “Please, Mr. Stark,” he started, breath hitching. “Will you cum on my disgusting slut face?”

“Of course, angel. I always take care of you,” Mr. Stark grinned. He pulled out of Ben with one final, too rough thrust. Then he was stroking himself over Peter's tear stained and red face, until it was painted in an impressive amount of white.

“There we go,” Mr. Stark sighed. “Look at the both of you, teary eyed and broken,” he mused. He licked his lips and Peter wondered if the man wouldn't get hard again as he ate them up with his eyes. Then he looked at Peter and his gaze hardened.

“I'm so disappointed in you, Peter. You'll have to be punished.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to remind you all this is dark fic. This is a bad time for all characters involved that are not Tony Stark. With that out of the way- this chapter is fucking hot in the most sadistic of ways and I'd like to pat myself on the back for it.

“But... but it's not my fault,” Peter whispered. He clutched his hands to his chest, curling up small. He looked at Ben, but he couldn't reach out to his brother for the first time in his life.

“Don't lie to me, Peter. I saw what happened,” Mr. Stark insisted. “Ben, pet, go out and find someone to get you something for dinner. You must be hungry.”

Ben nodded, unable to do anything else. He slid down from the bed, watching Peter, feeling every step he took away from his brother as it broke his heart. What had he done? Why? He just loved his brother so much. He looked so tired, so scared.

“I'll be back,” he said, hoping that it reassured him. But maybe it didn't. Maybe he hated Ben now. He couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped him as he left the room.

Peter felt the lack of his brother's presence then as surely as he had while alone in the basement. Mr. Stark stood beside the bed, looming over him like a monster from a nightmare. Peter could hear his heart beat in his ears. He didn't want to go back to the basement. He didn't want to be punished.

“Please, Mr. Stark,” he said quietly. “I'm sorry.”

“You're not sorry. You're revolting. I know you loved every minute of having your brother's cock inside you. And now Ben's cum is all hot in your little pussy isn't it?”

Peter didn't answer until Stark stepped forward. He flinched, nearly falling backward to escape him. “Yes, sir,” he whimpered.

“Show me,” he growled. “Turn around.”

Shaking, Peter turned over onto his hands and knees. Stark grabbed him, man handling him until his knees were spread and his face was down against the bed. He spread his ass open, hole exposed, open to the air.

“Look at that. It's dripping out of you. I've never seeming something so disgusting in all my life, Peter. You're a mess. Brother cum stuffed up in your cunt.”

Peter shivered, vulnerable and terrified. Mr. Stark was quiet for a while, but he sensed his eyes on him, looking at his hole. It was sore and puffy and he could feel the wet that was his and Ben's cum staining the rim. He flinched when the man spoke again.

“Eat it,” he said.

“Daddy?” Peter asked, confused, but he didn't dare look at the man. He got a slap against his ass for it.

“The cum in your ass. Get your slutty little fingers in there so I can see you eat it.”

“But...” Peter whined.

“It wouldn't be a punishment if it was what you wanted to do, Peter. Besides, you're such a slut, that you'll probably like it anyway,” He laughed.

He hesitated only a second, afraid to disobey. He reached behind him, finding his opening. He pressed a finger inside finding slick goop there.

“Turn over. On your back,” Mr. Stark said. And Peter did. He looked up at the man who's eyes were nearly black as he scooped the cum from his ass and brought it to his mouth. He licked it off of his fingers, shuddering at the taste. It wasn't the worst thing, but he wanted to cry at being made to do it. Made to eat his own brother's cum out of his ass.

“Keep going. Get it all out of your cunt and into your stomach.”

Mr. Stark watched his every movement. Peter's face heated at being so watched. At doing something so filthy. He kept going until there was nothing left to find in his ass. Then Mr. Stark laughed.

“I told you,” he took Peter's cock into his hand. Peter sobbed to find it half hard. “What a slut you are.” He let the soft flesh slip from his hand. “Well then,” he smirked. “I hope you enjoyed your dinner. I think the rest of us are having are having roast beef.”

Peter's arms wrapped around himself. His empty stomach ached at the thought of food. “But, Mr. Stark. I'm hungry, too.”

The man laughed. “I don't feed disgusting things like you. Be better next time.”

Tony left the room, half dressed, leaving Peter alone on the bed. Shaking, he curled up into a ball. The tears fell in streams. He had never been so alone or afraid in all his life.

\----

Every bite was a struggle to swallow. He wished he didn't have to eat at all, but Mr. Stark had told him to. He couldn't seem to stop himself from following the man's orders. They were leering at him as well. The two guards that brought him in to Mr. Stark's private dining room hovered on either side of him, gazing much too closely at his near naked form. He wish Mr. Stark were there to shoo them away, but then again, maybe he would only make it worse. Besides, when he started relying on his captor?

He finished his meal; or at least, he ate enough of it that the guards didn't argue when he said that he was finished. They lead him back from the dining room, but rather than take him up stairs, they started down. Ben froze at the basement door.

“Come on, sweetheart. One foot in front of the other,” the man in front of him said.

Ben looked over his shoulder at the second man. Why would take him to the basement? Was Mr. Stark mad at him after all? Did he know that Peter didn't want him to... Ben sobbed. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to hold the sounds back, but small whimpers still escaped. He had raped his brother. He did that. And who knows what Stark was doing to Peter for it. He glanced toward the staircase to the second floor. If he bolted maybe he could make it. Maybe he could stop him. He could try to explain that it wasn't Peter's fault.

“Go on, kid.” The man behind him crowded him toward the door. He wasn't trying to move him. Maybe he wasn't allowed to touch him. Ben bet on it and he bolted, ducking past the man. He made it up the first three stairs before he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Fatigue set in to his muscles and slowed his mind. He would have fallen if someone hadn't caught him, but he didn't know who it was. They smelled good, but not like Mr. Stark. He felt so cozy and warm, cradled in strong arms. He fell asleep.

\------------

Heaven. Perfection. Nirvana. That was Tony's life. He sighed happily to himself as looked at the boy, asleep with his head on his shoulder, strapped to the chair in the basement. He wondered how much his men had given him, how long he would sleep. It didn't matter much, he would wait all night to be there when his boy woke up. He had to be there when he woke full of panic and fear. He was hard again just thinking about it. The way his pupils would dilate and his lips would part as he breathed a little too fast. The sweet sound of a delicate gasp. Such treasures, the both of them.

Ben began to stir and Tony's heart pounded with excitement. He felt like a kid on Christmas every time he got to play with his boys. He had others sure, his house was full of beauties, but these two were above the rest. Ben blinked his eyes, arms tugging at the metal to reach up and rub them, his pretty pink lips parted in surprise, in a sweet little gasp.

“Mr. Stark,” he looked up at him. He thought to tell him to be calm and watch his power over him control even a chemical reaction, but his fear was too beautiful.

“Scared, pet?” he asked. “I know you don't like the basement.” He wondered if Ben remembered this room at all. He shouldn't, but every now and then flashes of stolen memories will slip through. Brains are funny like that.

“Did I do something wrong, Mr. Stark?”

Tony thrilled at the question. Sweet, strong willed, Ben was afraid of him, afraid of disappointing him. With enough effort he could be pushed into obedience without Tony's drug.

“I just want to talk,” Tony said. He crossed the space between them and put his hand on Ben's thigh. The boy shivered.

“Let me go. What did you do to my brother!”

“What did I do?” Tony laughed. “What did you do, Benjamin? You raped him, hurt him, made him cry and beg.”

Ben shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes. “No,” he choked.

“Yes, you did. And you're never to do it again. No matter how badly you want to fuck your brother, you won't unless I tell you to.”

Ben nodded. “I won't, I promise,” he said, voice broken with tears.

“Look at me, pet. Stop crying.”

Ben looked up, blinking away tears. Tony stroked Ben's thigh, watching as his cheeks turned pink. “It feels so good when Daddy touches you, doesn't it?”

Ben nodded, whining quietly.

“Don't you just love, Daddy?”

Ben chewed his lip. He turned his head away. His cock was starting to fill out from Tony's hands on him. “No, I don't,” he mumbled.

Tony held his chin, leaning in closer. “You love, Daddy. I know you do, pet.”

Ben whimpered, refused to open his mouth.

“You love me,” Tony said.

“I hate you,” Ben glared, tears burning in his eyes. “I hate you! You're a monster and a kidnapper and a rapist and what did you do to my brother?” he sobbed.

“Quiet, pet,” Tony said gently. Tears dripped into his hand as Ben quietly cried. He kissed those soft lips, tasting tears. “Isn't it so calming, Daddy's kiss?”

Ben whined, but it wasn't obvious if he was agreeing or not. “Now, Ben, tell me that you love me,” Tony said.

When Ben didn't answer immediately, he lost the opportunity to his own screaming, the pain of barbed wire digging into his skin, wrapping around his cock, came back to him. Tony let him scream for a while. He watching him struggle against his bonds, tears following freely down his face, watched as his cock went fully hard as the wires between pain and pleasure crossed, just like Tony told him they would.

“Relax, pet. It's okay. Try again,” he said and slowly Ben calmed, hiccuping in pain and terror.

“I'm sorry, Daddy,” he sobbed.

“It's okay, pet.” Tony stroked his cheek and pushed back his sweaty hair. “I know you love Daddy.”

“I do. I love you, Daddy,” he said. His eyes were shiny and desperate, begging for the pain to stop.

Tony grinned like a wolf. “Good Pet. Do you want to cum? Your cock is so hard it hurts.”

Ben whimpered. “Yes, Daddy, please.”

But Tony couldn't help but be cruel when the boy looked at him like that. Flushed cheeks, sweat slicked hair, trembling in his seat. “You're not allowed to cum today. You gave Daddy too much trouble.”

Ben sobbed. “Please, Daddy.”

“No, pet. You're not allowed,” Tony said, hand wrapping around Ben's cock, grinning as the boy squealed and squirmed. He pinched a nipple, laughing when the boy's body jolted, trying to cum from the pain, but able to. He stroked him, working him up into a frenzy and stopping only when it seemed Ben would pass out from hyperventilating.

“Relax, pet. Breathe.” He took his hands away, the letting the boy settle, though his chest shook with sobs. He whimpered when Tony touched him again, merely setting a hand on his tight belly. “Do you love me, pet?”

“I love you, Daddy,” Ben sobbed.

“You're such a good pet for Daddy,” Tony cooed. He caught Ben's chest and bent down kissing him deeply, loving the way the boy shook with overstimulation, whining into his mouth. Tony pulled away to see the glassy look in the boy's eyes. “Do you want to show Daddy what a good boy you are?”

Ben nodded desperately. “Yes, Daddy, please!”

Grinning, knowing that he won, that Ben was just a few steps away from shattering in his hands, Tony unstrapped him from the chair. He pointed to the floor and the boy slid right down onto his knees.

“So beautiful, pet. Your cock is throbbing for Daddy.”

Ben whined. He shifted on his knees while his cock twitched, standing up against his belly. Tony took his seat in the chair and let his own legs fall open.

“Come and suck Daddy off,” he said.

Ben sat up and reached for Tony's zipper. He pulled it down and tugged down Tony's pants, nothing was going to stop him, his mind was lost in obedience. Once he had the man's cock free he took it right into his mouth. Tony moaned and let his head fall back against the seat.

“Go slow, pet. Take your time.”

Ben moved like he was worshiping Tony's cock. He laved the smooth skin with his tongue, using his spit to slick his hand as he slowly pumped at the base. He licked around the head then suckled lightly on just the tip.

“That feels good, pet,” Tony sighed. “It makes you feel good, too.”

Ben whined, his head went between his legs and stopped when Tony slapped his cheek. “No touching yourself unless I say you can.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Ben whined. He focused on his task. His head bobbed over Tony's cock, gently fucking his own mouth. Tony leaned back in the chair, enjoying himself. He wasn't in any rush after already getting off. Besides, making Ben suck him while he suffered, desperate to cum, not even allowed to touch himself, was too good. Every so often the boy would whimper or whine, feeling good from sucking off his Daddy and unable to cum.

“A little faster, pet,” Tony said as he got closer. Ben obeyed, moving his head up and down just a bit faster, looking up at his Daddy for approval. “That's a good pet.” Tony pet his messy curls and Ben mewled like he might have came if he were allowed to. Tony couldn't take much more.

“Okay, pet. Take it all the way down your throat now and keep it there.”

Ben's eyes flashed with panic, but he did as he was told, taking Tony to the root, nose buried against the man's skin. Tony sighed in pleasure even as Ben gagged. The boy held it for a moment, but he couldn't help the way his throat convulsed and he choked. His hands reached up as if to push himself away, but he didn't. Tony wanted to laugh. He wondered if the boy would pass out before he disobeyed and he was more than willing to find out. He watched Ben choke as his lungs begged for air. He watched him cry, looking up at Tony in pure fear. Tony could only grin, holding back his own growing desire to cum as Ben's eyes fluttered shut, then opened wide in fear once again.

“Stop gagging, pet,” Tony said, if only to keep the boy from throwing up, but he didn't tell him to move. And he didn't. He kept Tony's cock buried in his throat until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. “Fuck,” Tony groaned, watching the boy pass out. “Fucking good pet.” He gripped Ben's hair, yanking him back as he came, cum painting his face as he jolted awake, gasping desperately for air. Tony stroked himself until he was spent. He watched Ben fall back on the floor as he tried to recover.

“That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen,” Tony said. Not that Ben was any less hot, as he held his sore throat and his blue lips started to turn pink again. Just to throw him for one last loop he said, “Cum for me, pet.” And Ben screamed, back arching as he came, gasping with air he still didn't quite have.

Tony crouched on the floor beside him. “Relax, pet, breathe.” He pet Ben's curls, waiting until he breathing finally slowed. “Go to sleep, pet,” he ordered, and Ben closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)   
>  [My Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
